


And it burns so nice

by Rosesnfeathers



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Light Pain Play, M/M, Nipple Play, PWP, Tattoo Artist Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He doesn’t even realize the tattoo gun has stopped, the instant buzzing sound replace by the faint music still playing in the speakers. He doesn’t even realize he is slightly humping the table before Zayn’s hesitant fingers are lightly resting in the small of his back, “Liam?”</p>
<p>Oh, fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And it burns so nice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveontherocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveontherocks/gifts).



> Title from Lightning by Little Mix.  
> Just a little PWP because I wanted to.  
> I changed the location of Liam's skull/roses tattoo because I had a very precise idea of how I wanted them to fuck, sorry about that.

Liam is waiting nervously, as some kind of slow and sexy music filtered from the speakers. It’s some kind of dirty song mixed with the buzz of tattoo guns. Some song about a girl tasting like pineapple or something. 

There is a boy sitting at the front desk, with long curly brown hair and tattoos covering the almost entirety of one of his arm while the other is almost bare. 

Liam can see more ink under his almost-see-through shirt, some birds and a butterfly (or is a moth?). He is singing under his breath, even though the song doesn’t really fit his style.

Liam tries to calm down a little by looking at his surroundings but really, he is a mess. He is so nervous that he can feel the palm of his hands being disgustingly sweaty and he can’t help the way his fingers are shake a little bit.

It’s been years that he's been thinking about getting a tattoo but it’s a bit scary the first time, right? Louis was getting more and more of them and that’s what made Liam think that it was maybe time for him to finally get one, too. It’s also Louis who recommend him this place, saying that a guy named “Zayn” did most of his own tattoos and that he was more than great. 

“He’s fit, too,” Louis told him “Probably enough to get you relax a little.”

“If he is too fit I’m probably gonna make a right fool of myself!”

But Liam did send an email to that Zayn guy anyway, telling him what he wanted and after a few exchanges, Zayn sent him exactly what Liam was asking for; a skull surrounded by roses. 

The sketch was perfect really, like Zayn knew exactly what was in Liam’s mind. There was a little banner at the bottom of the sketch, the words  _ We are the quiet ones _ were scribbled there. Zayn told him that they could easily remove that part, that he only got a bit carried away while doing it but no, Liam wanted it exactly that way.

The fact that he loved the tattoo design didn't mean that he isn't completely terrified about it, though. He had to control his voice or that way all his limbs were slightly trembling when he entered the shop and said he had a meeting with Zayn. 

He should have probably thought to bring a friend with him, a comforting presence or something. But Louis would have made fun of him and Niall, well, he probably would have flirted with that dude at the front desk. Completely his type.

It’s been about twenty minutes and Liam is still waiting. His hands are still shaking and he keeps taking deep breaths, trying to calm down. He tells himself that with the number of people with tattoos out there he should be fine right? But it doesn’t really stop the way his heart beats like it’s about to get out of his chest.

But hey! He is going to do this. Liam Payne is getting a tattoo today.

He hears the buzzing stop and then some muffled voices are coming from down the corridor. It’s silent for a few moments and in those handful of seconds Liam can’t help but think,  _ Oh God that’s it. I’m next.  _

The door opens to show a cute girl with bright pink hair with a huge bandage covering all of her upper arm. She turns around and give the man following her a big smile, “I really love it Zayn. You did perfectly, like always.”

When she reaches the counter and grabs her wallet to pay for her tattoo, Liam finally gets to look at that Zayn he heard so much about. 

And  _ fuck _ . 

The man leans on the counter next to the pink haired girl to remind her about the way she needs to take care of her tattoo, “I know! It’s not my first time!” She says. 

Zayn laughs a little at those words, with his tongue pushed against his front teeth and a hand full of silver rings comes up as he rubs one of his eyebrows with his fore finger, “I know. I just have to say these things.”

His voice is kind of amazing, like Liam wasn’t already dying on the spot just by looking at him. Deep but with some other tones to it, there are layers to his voice, different textures and colors and God. Calm down, Liam. It’s just a voice. 

One thing is certain, though; Zayn’s voice sends shivers up Liam’s spine. Or down his spine, maybe? Yeah, it’s clearly going down with the way Liam can already feel some kind of hot wave of want sinking into his lower stomach. 

Zayn is wearing dark blue jeans with a few holes in them and a loose, white tank top showing how much ink is covering his olive skin. Which is quite a lot and really hot. 

There are silver rings on his fingers yes, but there are also bracelets shining around his wrists, too. One single silver loop is pierced through his nose and there are a few through his ears as well. His hair are some kind of silvery blond contrasting quite beautifully with the deep brown of his thick beard. 

Liam can feel the tip of his fingers tingling with how much he wants to touch that beard. Maybe feel it on some more intimate parts of himself, too. 

The girl gives both Zayn and the other man a big hug and a kiss on each of their cheeks before leaving and when she crosses the door, Zayn fully turns around to face Liam. 

And Liam’s world suddenly come to a stop when those amber eyes meet his own. Or maybe it just starts spinning faster? Everything about Zayn is so confusing to Liam. Everything about Zayn makes some kind of electricity run through his veins. And they haven’t even talked to each other yet.

“And you must be Liam, right?”

Well, now that they have, Liam’s not sure if he remembers how to talk.

Zayn’s tongue quickly swipes over his bottom lip after he speaks to Liam and it’s like Liam feels the wetness of it on his own mouth because of how hot he suddenly feels. 

He sees the boy at the front desk giving them both some kind of amused smile because Zayn is looking him up and down and Liam is kind of speechless, still stuck to his seat.

“Nervous, man?” It’s the curly one who talks and it’s enough for Liam to stop looking at Zayn and turn his head to look at him instead. It’s like some opportunity to finally breathe, and look somewhere else than in those wide brown eyes.

“Y-Yeah a bit. S’my first one.”

“Oh. Virgin skin. Nice.”

“Zaaaayn. Stop I think you’re scaring him,” the curly haired man says, but there is laughter in his voice as he speaks. Like he is enjoying just as much the bright pink blush probably covering the entirety of Liam’s face. And chest. 

“Come on, then,  _ Leeyum _ . Let’s get started.”

There is that stupid shiver again, when Zayn says his name. Just like the one he feels when he laughs or just look at Liam. 

Liam is wondering how he is going to survive a few hours alone with that man if he keeps giving him these kind of feelings. Oh God and he is going to touch him! He is going to make a complete fool of himself he can feel it. 

He follows Zayn back into that room he came from a few moments ago, willing his heart to calm down a bit and trying to convince himself that everything is going to be fine. Hopefully.

Liam closes the door behind himself and then he stands awkwardly in the middle of the room while Zayn sits at a small desk and starts looking at stuff on his computer. 

“Liam, Liam,” he is whispering to himself and again his name sounds so good on Zayn’s tongue. Liam wants to know how it would sound with Zayn’s cock deep in his throat or with his tongue following the patterns of ink all over his chest. Okay, stop those thoughts, Liam, don’t wanna get a boner in the middle of a tattoo session, right? Especially when it’s already a close call since Zayn first laid his eyes on him. 

“It was a skull with some roses, right? Liam Payne?”

“That’s me,” Liam can hear how nervous he is just by the sound of his voice and he sees the way Zayn’s lips are now stretched in some kind of smirk, like he knows the effect he is having on Liam. Like he knows he is not only nervous because of the tattoo.

Zayn raises one of his hands; there is some kind of pattern Liam has seen a few times before, it’s called a Mandala, he thinks, and it goes from his wrist to his knuckles. Liam wants to ask the meaning of it, wants to know where Zayn comes from and if it’s an important part of himself, his culture, his religion. 

He is curious. Zayn is intriguing in the most intoxicating kind of way.

So,  Zayn raises his hands and invites Liam to come closer. They look at the sketch together and they discuss the size, the place it’s going to be, only little confirmations of what they already talked about via emails and Liam already feels a tiny bit less nervous now.

There is something in the melody of Zayn’s accent that is incredibly comforting, soothing and relaxing and yeah, Liam likes Zayn’s voice a lot.

“You can take off your shirt and sit on that chair, I’m gonna get ready. Are you okay?” Zayn rests a soft hand on Liam’s bicep as he talks and he is searching his eyes for any sign of discomfort.

Liam swallows nervously because he is not really okay but can he say that to that man in front of him? Not really no,  because Zayn is so beautiful and a little bit intimidating and maybe Liam wants to impress him. 

He wants to look strong but he is at lost for word so he just gives Zayn some kind of jerk of his head that he suppose looks like a yes but he probably looked like he was having a stroke. 

“Hey,” Zayn is smiling at Liam now, a genuine one. Not those smirks or hungry smiles he gave him so far, no. His hand is still around Liam’s bicep and he squeezes it softly, his thumb running little circles in the fabric on his shirt. “It’s okay. The first one is always a bit scary, man. Breathe and tell me if it’s too much. I’m not here to hurt you.”

“Okay. Thank you.”

Zayn removes his hand from Liam’s bicep but only to squeeze it one last time at Liam’s shoulder and giving him another reassuring smile. When he turns his back at him, Liam still can feel those two points of contact, around his bicep and on the muscle where is neck meets his shoulder. His skin is on fire under his clothes and he swears there are five little red dots where Zayn’s fingers softly dig into his flesh.

Liam takes a deep breath and removes his shirt, placing it carefully on the little hooks behind the door and he sits on the bed/table waiting for Zayn to print the stencil he’s going to apply on his skin. When he turns around, Liam can pinpoint the moment Zayn also turns a little bit uncomfortable. His eyes are going down Liam’s torso and even under the darker complexion of his skin, Liam can see him blush. 

He knows he looks good without a shirt on. He works hard enough for it anyway so, if he can show off a little, if he can impress Zayn with his abs before making a complete fool of himself by crying because the needles hurt too much well. Good for him. 

Zayn clears his throat a few times and takes his eyes away from Liam’s body to focus on the little shelf with bottles of ink of every possible color and picking the black one into his hand, “Good thing I’m tattooing your back. I would have been distracted with all those abs you have.”

Liam can’t help but laugh, a real full belly laugh that he can’t keep inside because he is a bit surprised by Zayn’s boldness. Did he really say that?

It feels good though to laugh, it makes the knots in his stomach loosen a little and he loves the little smile Zayn throws at him over his shoulder and it’s a new kind of smile, a fond one. And Liam thinks it’s his new favorite one. 

“See. I made you relax a little now didn’t I?”

“You did, yeah. Thank you. For that and, for the compliment, I guess.”

“No problem, so…” And Zayn changes the topic, like that cute little moment between them never happened, “Let’s put the stencil on your skin, and you can take a look in the mirror if you like where I put it and then you lay down on your stomach and you enjoy the ride. Okay?”

Liam takes a deep breath. He feels like it’s the only thing he does, breathing in and feeling like his lungs are going to give out every time Zayn looks at him or when he thinks about the needles that are about to go through his skin. “Okay,” he says, and his voice is a bit higher than usual and Zayn gives him another soft, reassuring smile. 

“Whenever the pain gets too much, you tell me and we’re gonna take a little break okay? Nobody has the same pain tolerance so we’ll see how you’re gonna react okay, babe?”

There. That shiver again as Zayn calls him  _ babe _ . Because of the way it sounds so soft on his tongue and Liam is not certain about any of the emotions running through his blood right now. 

And then, it’s electric, it’s hot and scorching as fire is rolling over his skin because Zayn is touching him again. He puts his hand flat against Liam’s chest, and his voice is nothing but a whisper when he says “Straighten your back a little.” 

Liam can feel the way his face is burning out suddenly because, with where Zayn places his hand, there is no way he didn’t feel Liam’s frantic heartbeat. He hopes Zayn thinks it’s because of the tattoo and not because of the softness and warmth of his slender fingers. 

Zayn applies the stencil to the back of Liam's shoulder in silence while Liam tries to avoid looking in the mirror in front of them. Because he kind of likes the way they look together, how their skin are two different colors but at the same time, the different tones just fit together perfectly. He doesn’t want to look at the size difference, how Liam is a bit bigger, broader where Zayn is lean and delicate but nothing about it means he is weak or not as strong as Liam is. 

Nothing about Zayn's physical appearance implies that he can’t bend Liam down over that table and fuck him senseless.

“All done. Tell me what you think.”

Oh right, that’s not why Liam is here right? He’s getting a tattoo after all. 

He stands up and turns his back to the big mirror on the wall and Zayn hands him a smaller one so he can look properly and it’s perfect. The skull and the roses and the little banner, the size is not too big but just enough to cover almost the entirety of his shoulder blade. He loves it. 

He quickly turns back around to face Zayn and the other boy quickly looks up to Liam’s face and there is a bit of guilt in his eyes. Was he looking at Liam’s arse just now or? Liam raises his eyebrows in a silent question and Zayn does the same so they just stand there looking at each other and Liam can almost see the air between them with the thick tension filling it. 

“So? You like it? We’re doing this?” 

“Yeah it’s perfect really. We’re doing this.”

Liam’s voice is a lot less confident than Zayn’s, though, and that fond look is back in Zayn’s eyes. 

"It’s gonna be fine. I wouldn’t have that many myself if it was so terrible, right? Lay on your stomach I’m gonna get all my stuff ready. Try to breathe and relax.”

Liam does just that, he lays down on the table, wincing at the not so nice feeling of the paper covered table under his naked chest. He crosses his arms and put his head on them and tries to steady his breathing as best as he can. 

He listens to Zayn and at the way he lines up little bottles of black ink and needles and his tattoo gun on the little table next to him. He rolls his own chair next to Liam and sits on it, he does all of those things humming softly under his breath and it does help Liam’s nerves to relax a little. 

Finally, Zayn puts some gloves on his hands and looks at Liam, “You ready, mate?”

“Kinda have to be.”

“I’m gonna do like, one line, without any ink. Just to show you the feeling of it okay? If at any moment, it gets too much, or you’re not feeling well, you tell me and we’ll take a break okay?”

“Okay.”

Zayn does like he said; he starts the tattoo gun and just do a tiny little line on Liam’s back, without any ink and yeah, it hurts a little but it’s fine. He almost like it, the way the slight pain goes all the way down his spine. He nods his head at Zayn and in the next moment he dips the gun into the ink and starts working. 

It’s mostly silent between them, apart from Zayn who keeps humming softly to pretty much every song playing from the speakers or for the little questions he asks Liam once in awhile, about his life, or if he is still okay. It’s peaceful almost, the way Zayn’s hand is resting lightly on his back while the other is holding the tattoo gun. Liam likes that when he takes a deep breath, he can smell Zayn’s cologne. 

But the thing is that, almost an hour in the process, Liam is far from okay. Laying on his stomach like this, with Zayn’s scent and the way he can sometimes feel his breath against the back of his neck. With the way he loves the pain of the needles going through his skin and how it sends little waves of arousal through his whole body. So yeah, almost an hour in the process, Liam ends up being hard. Painfully hard.

He is so embarrassed about it, he just hides his face into his folded arms.

“You okay?”

“Mmhm.” Liam just nods and tries to think about disgusting things, about the smell of Louis’ socks, about people kicking some cute puppies. Everything to make his boner go away. 

He tries to move his hips a little, to roll against the table to have just a tiny little relief but it doesn’t help at all, he can almost feels himself getting harder. 

He bites into one of his arms to silence himself, to keep himself from moaning because he can’t. He knew he was going to make a fool of himself getting a tattoo but never in a million years did he think it would be because he would pop a boner on the table because of the fit tattoo artist and because of how good the needle feels going through his skin. 

Great timing to discover you have a pain kink, Liam.

He doesn’t even realize the tattoo gun has stopped, the instant buzzing sound replace by the faint music still playing in the speakers. He doesn’t even realize he is slightly humping the table before Zayn’s hesitant fingers are lightly resting in the small of his back, “Liam?”

_Oh, fuck_. 

Liam stops moving completely. He even stops breathing and the rest of his blood that isn’t already down there is probably in his face right now with how mortified he is.

He closes both of his fists tightly and prays to every god he knows for Zayn to just ignore what has happened and keep working on the tattoo.

But Zayn’s hand is still resting at the bottom of his spine, just above his underwear, a heavy weight keeping Liam’s hips still and he wants that hand somewhere else, he wants that hand everywhere but he can’t. 

Zayn’s thumb starts rubbing little circles against his skin, “Are you… ?”

Liam just nods, silently. His voice is gone somewhere far far away probably with his dignity and they are making fun of Liam and his awkward boner. 

“It’s okay.”

Liam can hear the way Zayn’s voice is shaking a little bit and he doesn’t understand why. He should be disgusted by Liam but he sounds affected by it, maybe not in a bad way. 

He keeps touching Liam and it’s really not helping the problem in his pants with the warmth of his hand on Liam’s skin, the way he is tracing those dimples above Liam’s ass with the tip of his finger and going up his sides a little, just a few inches from his ribs before going back down. 

“It’s okay. It happens all the time. People being a bit turned on by the pain. It’s not weird or anything.” 

It's like Zayn tries to sound convincing, but there is still a tremor in his voice and that’s all Liam can hear, the vulnerability coating his words. “We can stop, take a break if you want.”

But he doesn’t stop touching Liam and he just can’t breath because it feels like he is teasing him. Like he is enjoying, more than anything, the way Liam is dying over here, trying not to move when really the only thing he wants is to hump that damn table to the sound of Zayn’s voice until he comes in his pants. 

“Liam?”  And then, he slips one single finger in the waistband of Liam’s boxers, just one but it’s enough for Liam to start moving again and he can’t stop the stutter of his hips against the table or the wrecked moan leaving his parted lips.

“Fuck. You look so hot.”

Liam watches for just a second as Zayn drops the tattoo gun back on the table and he removes his gloves; Liam buries his head against his arms again because he can't properly look at Zayn. 

Hands are back on him, this time without any latex covering them and Liam moans again when fingers are back just above his underwear, his other hand playing a silent melody against his ribs. 

“Can I--can we--”

“ _Please_.” 

Zayn goes to the end of the chair and he wraps a hand around Liam’s ankle, “Come here.”

Liam obliges, standing at the end of it with Zayn behind him, his hands now around Liam’s waist and his lips at the back of his neck. He leaves a few kisses over Liam’s feverish skin, his hands now playing on Liam’s abs, running into his chest hair and that thicker trail going down his pants.

“I really want to help you. But you gotta speak, Liam. You gotta tell me you want it, too.”

“I want it. _Please_.”

Liam hears the sound of some clothes being removed and falling on the floor, the sound of a belt buckle being undone and then Zayn’s warmth returns. He can feel the way Zayn’s chest is so close to pressing against his back. 

Zayn is careful, though, not to press their skin together because of Liam’s tattoo on his shoulder, a tattoo that isn't even done yet because of Liam being too horny about it. 

He looks down and he sees Zayn’s fingers at is waist, popping the button of his jeans and pulling them down his thighs. He lets them rest around Liam’s knees, too eager to push Liam's boxers down too. When Zayn finally wraps a hand around Liam’s leaking cock, Liam's pretty certain the receptionist down the hall heard the desperate moan he let out. 

Zayn’s mouth never leaves his skin, and his hand is working over Liam slowly, moving up and down like he is learning Liam, the curve of his cock and the veins and the way Liam reacts to his touch. His other hand rests up on Liam’s chest and he twists one of Liam’s nipples between his fingers and Liam almost falls face first on the table with how good it feels.

“You like it don’t you?” Zayn whispers right in his ear before digging his teeth in the sensitive skin of Liam’s neck. He is pushing his own hard cock right against Liam’s ass and soon enough, Liam’s starts rolling his hips up into Zayn’s tight fist and down back against Zayn’s clothed erection.

“Do you want me to get you off like this? Or do you want me to fuck you?”

At those words, Liam’s knees definitely get weaker and he falls forward a little, resting up with his hands flat against the tattoo table, Zayn’s arms are still around him and his fist his still slowly working up and down Liam’s cock. 

Zayn pushes him against it completely, until Liam is resting on his stomach, his cock trapped between his body and the table. His pants are still around his knees and Zayn’s hands are now holding on his waist almost painfully. 

He leans down against Liam’s back while his hips are rolling sinfully against Liam’s ass, the rough material of his jeans rubbing against Liam’s bare skin. He is dry humping Liam and Liam is already seeing stars, he can’t wait for Zayn’s cock to finally stretch him.

“If you want a good fuck, I have stuff. Just tell me that’s what you want and I'll  make you feel so good, Liam.”

“Fuck me, _ please _ .”

Zayn’s hands are slipping between the table and Liam’s body and pinching both of Liam’s nipples with his expert fingers while he whispers, “ _Good boy_ ” right into Liam’s ear.

But then he is gone, the pressure of his body against Liam’s back disappears and his hands are gone too. He is left with his upper body resting against the table while his feet are on the ground, his jeans and boxers still around his knees. He is laying there, bare arsed and leaking precome all over the paper sheets with how hard he is. 

He sees movement and he hears the way Zayn removes what’s left of his clothes. He hears a few drawers being opened and then Zayn is back behind him, his hands now touching Liam’s arse and kneading it with his fingers full of silver rings. Liam can feel the coldness of them mixed with the warmth of Zayn’s skin and he wonders for a moment how those rings would feel against the soft skin of his arse if Zayn wanted to spank him. 

“You look so good like this. Gotta do it this way, babe, because I’m not done with your tat yet. You okay?”

“Yes. Need you please.”

“Gonna make you feel so good.”

Liam hears the bottle of lube being popped open, then, hears the slick sound of Zayn’s coating his fingers with it and he is now a bit self conscious about his early morning activities, about the way he fingered himself in the shower this morning, trying to get a good orgasm out of him to calm his nerves a little bit. Zayn is instantly going to feel how loose he still is.

It’s like he is waiting forever, as Zayn is touching him pulling his cheeks apart and just looking at him. Liam feels himself blushing again at being so exposed and he is about to say something, to beg for Zayn to finally touch him and end his agony when he finally does.

Liam feels one finger circling his hole and he shudders with it, moans again into the scratchy material of the paper under his face. He feels the way Zayn’s finger slips into him almost too easily, he hears the way Zayn murmurs his name almost in awe. Again, he leans down, draping himself over Liam’s back and he kisses his skin as his fingers are fucking in and out of Liam’s hole.

“Someone got himself ready before coming here, hmm?”

Liam hides his face again in his arms he is like, in a daze, he can’t speak, he can’t even think. The only thing he can do is feel, the way Zayn fingers are stretching him out while his other hand is running all over his back, his sides, the way his mouth never leaves Liam's skin for more than a few seconds and how every word he speaks is like fire already burning bright in his veins. 

He’s never been this turned on in his whole life.

“Don’t be ashamed. It’s hot. You’re so hot. I’m probably gonna come as soon as I get inside of you. You have no idea how bad I want to fuck you, do you?”

“I’m ready… Please… “ 

“Not yet babe,” Zayn mutters with his mouth still pressed in the back on Liam’s neck and he is pressing a third and final finger into Liam. He is twisting his digits, looking for Liam’s prostate and Liam wants to tell him to stop, that he is probably going to come as soon as those perfect fingers would find it and brush against it. 

But he doesn’t ask him to stop, and there are shooting stars and starships and freaking aliens bursting behind Liam’s eyelids and he feels like his whimper has been ripped away from his lungs. He doesn’t come, but it’s a close call and he clenches around Zayn’s fingers, soaking the table under himself with thick drops of precome. 

“Now you are. Got you all worked up and desperate.”

“Was desperate the moment I came through that door, mate.”

“Mmhm. Wanted to fuck you right in front of Harry in the waiting room if I’m honest. He would have loved that, I’m sure. Maybe next time?”

“ _Fuck_. Stop talking and fuck me already.”

There is a quiet chuckle as Zayn’s fingers are slipping out of him and he is left here again for a few beats, waiting painfully patient for Zayn to finally fuck him. 

Liam feels Zayn's warmth before anything else, then his cock, nudging softly at his arse, teasing but not entering. Zayn keeps touching him, his back, his sides, keeps kissing him and Liam is overwhelmed by it all, by how it feels  like Zayn can’t stop touching him, like Liam needs to be touched by him just as much.

“Don’t want to hurt you ‘kay? Tell me if I do.”

“I like--”

“There is good pain and bad pain, babe. I don’t wanna _ hurt  _ you.”

“Yeah. Go on. Please.”

Zayn slowly pushes himself inside of Liam, with his hands still on Liam's waist, like he is trying to ease Liam’s discomfort but there isn’t any to be honest. He just loves how Zayn is stretching him and the pain, the little hint of pain he feels, is quick to turn into pleasure. It’s not long before Zayn is completely inside of him. Hips against Liam's arse, Zayn’s cock filling him up while his own is still trapped between his stomach and the table

“You good?” Zayn asks him, a bit breathless. 

“More than good.”

Zayn wraps an arm around Liam’s chest to have them both standing upright, Zayn’s chest almost pressed all the way against his back. He curses the tattoo for a few seconds because he would like to be closer, to feel Zayn’s heartbeat beating in sync with his own, but the change of angle is perfect. 

Zayn starts to move slowly at first, but when Liam throws an arm behind himself to grab at the longer strands of hair in the back of Zayn’s neck, he is rewarded by a sharp bite into the skin of his shoulder and a sharper trust of his hips into Liam. Zayn is quick to pick a rougher, harder pace as he fucks into Liam, and Liam tries his best to hold on tight to the table, but he feels his knees getting weaker every time Zayn hits that perfect spot inside of him. 

Zayn is not speaking anymore, just panting into Liam’s ear and Liam himself is trying to keep quiet because he knows Harry is just down the corridor and the music isn’t loud enough to hide what they are doing. But sometimes he can’t help the moans and whimpers and pleas that are escaping his mouth; “Please. Harder.  _ Faster _ . Oh fuck. Right there. So  _ good _ .”

Zayn must feel the way Liam is having more and more trouble staying upright because he pushes him back against the table, a firm hand between his shoulder blades, right next to his tattoo. 

Zayn’s other hand is holding tight to Liam’s hip as he fucks into Liam, with intent and without any restraints while Liam’s cock is hanging rock hard between his legs, dripping precome right on the floor. 

Liam is just laying there with his face pressed in the scratchy paper of the tattoo table, taking every thrust as Zayn is dicking into him, hard and fast and it feels so good. It feels even better just thinking about how sore he is going to be tomorrow, how every bruise and love bite is going to be a reminder of how good Zayn fucked him.

“Touch yourself. Want you to come while I’m inside of you. Want to feel it.”

Zayn is completely out of breath and nothing ever felt so good to Liam’s ears before. He could have come with the sound of his wrecked voice only. There are some images popping into his mind suddenly, of him jerking off for Zayn, listening to his commands and touching himself the way Zayn wants him to.

So, weakly, without knowing where he finds the strength to actually do it, Liam wraps one of his hand around his neglected cock.

It doesn’t take more than three or four pulls for Liam to spill right on the floor, to come and clench around Zayn’s hard prick still buried deep into his arse. And it’s all it takes for Zayn, too, his last few thrusts becoming more and more erratic as he easily loses the steady rhythm of his unforgiving hips.

He falls forward against Liam’s body as he trips over the edge, throbbing and twitching as he fills up the condom with his come. 

They are in the weirdest position. Liam laying halfway on the table with his feet touching the ground and Zayn passed out over him, laying on his back. But you know what? He doesn’t even want to move. He feels good, content, he finally feels calm and relaxed for the first time since he stepped a foot in that tattoo parlour. 

The situation is a bit ridiculous though. He got fucked right on the table by his tattoo artist. Isn’t it some kind of bad porno scenario? So, he starts laughing because he just can’t help himself really. But what starts with some innocent giggles, quickly turns into some kind of hysterical laughter.

“What are you laughing at, babe?”

There is some laughter in Zayn’s voice too, as he slowly stands up, removing himself from Liam’s back. He gets rid of the condom and quickly throws it in the small bin next to the door.

When Liam’s eyes meets Zayn, though, he suddenly stops laughing because Zayn looks even more beautiful than he did before. He is sweaty and his hair is resting against his forehead now, his skin is still a bit pink and Liam just want to fall on his knees and get him hard again, get his mouth around Zayn's cock.

“I was that bad? To have you laughing like this?”

“Nah mate. You fucked my brains out to be honest. It’s just. Funny? Looks like we’re in some bad porn video.”

Zayn grabs quickly at Liam’s waist, pulling him flush against his chest and he looks at his lips a long time before finally looking into his eyes, “Bad?” Zayn smiles, though, his eyes shining like some kind of Disney prince and his bright pink tongue pushed against the back of his perfect front teeth. 

“Okay, that was some great porn,” Liam says, trying to sound serious but he can’t with how big he is smiling. It just feels nice to finally hold Zayn in his arms, to get a bit cuddly after a great fuck. 

“Can I kiss you? I--I wanted to but you were--I mean we were not, um--” Zayn all but stutters, his eyes still going between Liam’s eyes and his mouth, probably looking ruined by how much he bit down on them, trying to keep silent.

Liam shuts him up by doing just that, running one of his hand to the back of Zayn’s head as he presses their mouths together and finally enjoys the taste of his mouth against his own. Finally drinking every moan escaping Zayn’s lips when Liam licks into his mouth just right, sucking at his tongue. If Zayn’s voice was kind of addicting, it’s nothing compared to the way he tastes. 

**Author's Note:**

> For Yesenia because I talked about that idea with her a lot, and she was super enthusiast about it. And because she is such an amazing friend and support for me lately, I thought I would write it for her. :)


End file.
